Friends forever and always
by RuterDam
Summary: Kommer att följa marodörerna och deras äventyr från och med första året och fram till sjunde, kanske ännu längre. Rated T för säkerhetsskull. Hoppas det uppskattas!
1. Hogwartsexpressen

Kapitel 1. Hogwartsexpressen.

Sirius ökade takten och slöt ögonen när han passerade spärrväggen. Eftersom han var äldst hade han aldrig förut passerat in till perrong nio och tre kvart, men det var inte så farligt som han hade trott. Det kändes mest som att passera genom en yta av svalt vatten. Sirius flinade brett när han lyfte blicken och såg det stora, röda ånglocket framför sig, det som Andromeda alltid berättat så mycket om. Ingen annan av kusinerna skulle ha gjort det, ännu mindre föräldrarna, men så var han ju också ett av familjen Blacks vita får. De enda som levde nu var han själv och Andromeda. Hans gammelfarbror Alphard hade dött bara ett par månader tidigare, och innan hade det bara varit de tre.

"Sirius! Stå inte där och dröm, du måste skynda dig på tåget!" fräste en röst, och Sirius såg snabbt upp. Hans far, Orion, stod framför honom med sitt bistra uttryck. Det var inte ofta Orion gav uttryck åt ilska – oftast var det hans mor Walburga som skrek och domderade, även om Orion var farligare fysiskt.

"Visst, far", sa han snabbt och sköt bagagevagnen framför sig. En bit bort parkerade han dem invid flera andra vagnar, och drog av kofferten. Ingen uggla, såklart, men det hade han inte heller förväntat sig. Sirius vände sig åter mot tåget och kände en skarp stöt av upphetsning. Nu hade han chansen, en chans att en gång för alla bryta igenom sin familjs traditioner och värderingar som ingen annan gjort. Visst, Andromeda hade gjort sitt genom att gifta sig med den där mugglarfödda, Ted Tonks, men hon hade gått i Slytherin. Det var något som han var fast besluten att undvika. Andromeda hade nyligen tillkännagett för familjen att hon var gravid, vilket inte direkt hade uppskattats. Sirius var den enda som träffat Drom sedan dess, och han tyckte synd om henne. Men framförallt avskydde han tanken på att hon skulle behöva stå ut ensam, med enbart Ted som stöd, mot hela familjen. Han skulle hjälpa henne, det var hans fasta beslut.

Sirius passerade flera familjer på väg mot sin egen, alla lyckliga och tagna av avskedsögonblicket. Han såg en pojke med svart, rufsigt hår och glasögon, men det som drog till sig hans uppmärksamhet var tjuvpojksleendet och hans föräldrars uppgivna men roade miner. Den pojken var säkert en upptågsmakare. Han skymtade en del annat intressant också, till exempel två systrar som tycktes gräla, och en pojke som stod tillsammans med en man. Bägge två hade slitna, lappade klädnader och såg trötta ut, men pojken såg värst ut. Han hade mörka ringar under ögonen, ansiktet var fårat och tärt, men ögonen bakom den ljusbruna luggen såg pigga och nyfikna ut. Sirius smålog en aning och ökade takten fram till sin egen familj. Hans nästan två år yngre bror Regulus såg sig omkring med stora ögon. Walburga nickade kort mot sin son och gav honom en omild klapp på axeln. Det störde inte Sirius – han visste redan att de för länge sedan gett upp hoppet om honom.

"Ja, ses till jul då, Sirius." Orion betraktade honom kallt. "Och jag vill inte ha så mycket som en enda uggla med klagomål. Hör du det? Sirius!"

"Jadå, pappa." Sirius log milt mot Orion som ruskade bistert på huvudet. Han och Walburga vände sig om och började gå tillbaka mot spärren, men Regulus stod tvekande kvar. Sirius log och höjde uppmuntrande ögonbrynen. Han gillade sin bror, men visste att Regulus inte hade styrkan som krävdes för att stå emot familjens vanor och åsikter. Det var bara tack vare Sirius som han klarat det så här långt, och nu, när Sirius reste till Hogwarts, skulle föräldrarnas inflytande med all sannolikhet förändra honom. Och förändra honom ordentligt. Sirius suckade och gav Regulus en snabb kram.

"Vi ses till jul då, Reg."

"Visst, Sirius", mumlade han. "Jag kommer sakna dig."

James vinkade en sista gång åt sina föräldrar, så båda två log brett mot honom, innan han med kofferten släpande efter sig begav sig iväg för att leta reda på en tom kupé. Eller åtminstone en någorlunda tom. Han hittade snart sitt mål, en kupé i mitten av tåget. Än så länge satt det bara en pojke i hans ålder där. Han hade mörkt hår och ljusbruna ögon, och såg nonchalant ut. Det syntes att han visste att han såg bra ut, men det var glimten i ögat och det sneda tjuvpojksleendet som fick James att välja den kupén. Han kände på sig att den här killen kunde vara helt okej.

"Hej", sa han glatt och drog upp dörren till kupén. "Kan jag sitta här?" Pojken nickade och flinade.

"Visst. Jag heter Sirius, du?"

"James", svarade James nonchalant. "Ditt första år också, eller?"

"Japp", sa Sirius avslappnat. Det var tyst ett tag, innan dörren öppnades och två pojkar i deras ålder stack in huvudet. Den ena var kort, rätt knubbig, med vattniga grå ögon och tunt, blont hår. Den andra var smal och blek, med mörka ringar under ögonen och ett trött, fårat uttryck i ansiktet. Hans ljusbruna lugg föll ner över ögonen och skymde dem en aning, men man kunde ändå ana sig till gråblått där under.

"Ursäkta", frågade den trötta pojken tyst. "Kan vi sitta här? Det är fullt överallt."

"Visst, slå er ner", svarade Sirius flinande, och James nickade instämmande. "Jag heter Sirius, och det där är James. Ni då?" Han höjde uppfodrande på ögonbrynen, och James leende blev bara bredare. Han gillade verkligen denna Sirius.

"Peter", sa den kortare pojken med pipig röst.

"Remus." Den andra pojken, Remus, mumlade bara och stirrade ut genom fönstret med en trött och bekymrad rynka i pannan. James höjde på ögonbrynen mot Sirius, som ryckte på axlarna och flinade. Snart var snacket igång igen, den här gången om Quidditch. James och Sirius diskuterade ivrigt, och Peter kom då och då in med någon kommentar. Remus stack näsan i en bok efter ett tag, och det var bara han som märkte den rödhåriga flickan med rödgråtet ansikte som plötsligt stod i dörröppningen till kupén.

"Kan jag sitta här?" mumlade hon. Remus nickade och betraktade henne fundersamt, men hon gick bara förbi dem och sjönk ner på en fönsterplats. James brydde sig inte om henne särskilt mycket, men ett hastigt ögonkast gav honom inblicken av att hon var söt, nästan snygg. Sedan återvände hans tankar till samtalet om Quidditch, som aldrig verkade kunna ta slut. Inte ens Remus märkte när ännu en pojke kom in i kupén, en senig, mörkhårig pojke med stor, framskjutande näsa. Han gick förbi dem och satte sig mittemot flickan, men ingen av dem brydde sig om hans uppdykande förrän James råkade uppfatta ett par ord ur deras samtal.

"… se till att du hamnar i Slytherin." James såg upp och granskade pojken med nytt, föraktfullt intresse.

"Slytherin?" frågade han sarkastiskt. "Vem vill vara i Slytherin? Jag tror att jag skulle tacka nej till det, skulle inte du?" Han betraktade Sirius, som fortfarande låg och vräkte sig på sätet mittemot, men Sirius såg konstigt nog inte det minsta road ut, inte alls.

"Hela min familj har varit i Slytherin." James stirrade på honom och höjde ögonbrynen. Han hade verkligen börjat gilla den här killen, men denna upplysning gjorde honom både bestört och förvånad.

"Jösses, och jag som tyckte du verkade okej!" utbrast han, innan han kunde hejda sig. Peter såg tveksamt från den ena till den andra, och Remus hade tittat upp från sin bok igen.

"Jag kanske bryter traditionen", flinade Sirius, och James kände mig lättad. Sirius kanske inte var så hemsk, när allt kom omkring, tänkte han belåtet. "Vilket elevhem vill du komma till, om du får välja?" frågade han sedan. James flinade och anlade sedan ett falskt, dramatiskt uttryck medan han lyfte ett osynligt svärd i luften och citerade med gravallvarlig röst.

"'_Gryffindor, där de modiga dväljs!_' Som min pappa." Pojken i hörnet, han med jättenäsan, fnös. James vände sig mot honom och blängde skarpt mot honom. "Stör det dig på något sätt?"

"Nej", svarade pojken hånleende. "Om man hellre vill ha starka muskler än hjärna…"

"Var hoppas du hamna då, eftersom du varken tycks ha det ena eller det andra?" James vrålade av skratt åt Sirius kvickhet, och både han och Peter log brett, dem också. Det ryckte en aning i Remus mungipor, men han dolde skickligt sin lilla antydan till leende. När flickan reste sig upp och drog med sig pojken därifrån, med högdragen min, kunde varken James eller Sirius låta bli att härma sättet. James stack skickligt ut benet för att lägga krokben på pojken då han gick förbi, men flickans grepp om honom var starkt, och han ramlade inte.

"Vi ses, Snörvel!" ropade Sirius efter dem när kupédörren sköts igen, och både han och James sjönk ihop, vrålande av skratt, medan James tänkte att den här pojken definitivt skulle bli en vän till honom, nästan var han än hamnade.

Remus visste att han borde anstränga sig mer, inte bara sitta och glo ner i sin bok hela resan. Men han var orolig. Om fem dagar var det dags igen, och det skulle bli hans första förvandling på Hogwarts, hans första förvandling då hans far inte fanns i närheten… Remus suckade. Han stod inte ut med att få vänner, för att sedan avslöja sin sjukdom för dem. De skulle lämna honom, det var han säker på, och betrakta honom med samma avsky som alla andra gjorde. Remus mindes fortfarande besöken på St. Mungos, där de kontrollerade honom. Till och med botarna hade svårt att inte visa öppen motvilja för honom, för att inte tala om de andra gästerna.

"Så, efternamn?" frågade pojken som hette James, han som försökt lägga krokben för den där långnästa pojken. Sirius flinade brett mot honom.

"Det vill du inte veta", sa han retsamt, vilket naturligtvis bara väckte nyfikenhet. "Black. Sirius Black."

"Jösses", sa James igen. "Jag som var säker på att du var helt okej." Han lät besviken, men Black ruskade på huvudet.

"Jag svär, jag är inte som dem andra." Han såg rentav äcklad ut. "Som jag sa, jag kommer förmodligen bryta dem flesta av vår familjs traditioner… Du då?"

"Potter", svarade James. "James Potter. Gammal Gryffindorsläkt, helt enkelt." Sirius nickade igenkännande, och båda två snodde sedan runt mot Remus och den andra pojken… Peter.

"Peter Pettigrew", pep han nervöst, men log samtidigt.

"Lupin", sa Remus tyst. "Remus Lupin." Pojken som hette James såg fundersam ut.

"Pappa pratade om en Lupin en gång…" började han fundersamt. "Något om någon John Lupin som slutat på Ministeriet på grund av familjeangelägenheter eller något." Han såg uppfodrande på Remus, som bara ryckte på axlarna och rodnade svagt, kunde bara hoppas att Mr Potter inte kände till alla omständigheter runt John Lupins familjeangelägenheter. Som att hans fru dött av sorg och smärta, och oro naturligtvis, och att hans son blivit biten och förvandlades till ett okontrollerbart monster en gång i månaden. Remus rös till och såg ut genom fönstret. Fem dagar. Fem dagar.

"Så, var vill ni hamna då?" Sirius röst trängde igenom dimmorna i Remus hjärna.

"Hufflepuff eller Gryffindor", pep Peter ivrigt. "Hela min släkt har varit i någon av dem elevhemmen." Allas blickar vändes mot Remus igen.

"Gryffindor", sa han tveksamt. "Pappa gick där. Mamma gick i Ravenclaw, så det skulle väl också vara okej." Remus försökte kvickt tränga undan tankarna på sin mamma ur huvudet, men tack och lov pressade ingen av dem andra honom. Resten av resan tillbringade han ömsom med att läsa, ömsom med att stirra ut genom fönstret, och ömsom med att lyssna lite på de andras samtal. Han suckade tungt, och hoppades, hoppades mer än något annat att professor McGonnagall, madam Pomfrey och professor Dumbledore inte var som så många andra vuxna när det gällde barn som var varulvar.


	2. Sorteringen och ett samtal

Kapitel 2. Sorteringen och ett samtal.

Tåget saktade in vid Hogsmead Station och omedelbart började det krylla av liv i korridorerna. Sirius reste sig och drog ner sin koffert från bagagehyllorna med en skarp smäll. Han flinade lite.

"Kommer ni, eller?" sa han retsamt och drog upp dörren. James följde precis efter honom, och han kunde höra Peters hetsiga, pipiga andetag ännu längre bak. Lupin rörde sig tyst och smidigt, men fortfarande med det där trötta uttrycket som ingen av dem riktigt kunde placera. Sirius hade ingen aning om vad James hade menat med det där om John Lupins familjeangelägenheter, men han var en tillräckligt van människoläsare för att inse att Remus hade blivit besvärad och nervös vid kommentaren.

Nere på perrongen duggregnade det lätt, men det var åtminstone inte så farligt att man blev dyngsur. Sirius såg sig om, undrande vart han nu skulle gå, men i samma ögonblick hördes ett högljutt, mullrande ropa ovanför dem.

"Förstaårseleverna! Alla förstaårselever hitåt, följ me mej nu, alla förstaårseleverna!" Sirius såg upp och höll på att tappa hakan när han såg en enorm man, minst två gånger så lång som hans pappa och säkert fem gånger så bred, som glatt plirade ner mot dem med små, svarta skalbaggsögon.

"Wow", mumlade James bredvid honom. "Den där mannen är enorm!" Sirius kunde bara nicka instämmande, men tillsammans med dem andra tre, samt resten av förstaårseleverna, följde han jätten bort från perrongen, men inte åt samma håll som de övriga, utan ner för en liten, mörk och hal stig. Dem gick nästan längst bak, så dem hörde inte allt vad jätten sa, men när eleverna framför dem rundade en krök hördes många förvånade "åh" och "oh". James och Sirius utbytte blickar och gick sedan själva runt kröken. Det var knappt så att dem kunde avhålla sig från att delta i de andra elevernas "åh" och "oh", men dem lyckades åtminstone med det, trots att de hela tiden utbytte imponerade blickar.

Slottet var enormt, med fyra höga torn och lysande fönster. Framför dem, mellan dem och slottet, låg en stor, mörk sjö. Vid stranden nedanför dem syntes en liten kolonn av båtar, tydligen avsedda för förstaårseleverna. När alla kommit ner på stranden hördes jättens mullrande röst igen.

"Bara fyra i varje båt! Seså, opp i båtarna nu!" James flinade mot Sirius och pekade frågande mot en tom båt. Han log och nickade, och de satte sig i den, snabbt åtföljda av Peter och efter en anings tvekan även Remus. Så snart alla satt sig i båtarna började hela kolonnen röra sig framåt över sjön. Flera av dem andra gav ifrån sig förskrämda pip, men ingen sa något högt förrän de kommit över till andra sidan. Det hade nu blivit så mörkt att Sirius knappt kunde se handen framför sig, så han kunde bara trevande och snubblande följa de andra uppför en backe. Sedan stannade de tvärt, och jättens enorma hand bultade mot en lika enorm port. Den öppnades omedelbart.

Där innanför stod en lång, mager kvinna med indigoblå klädnad och svart hår uppsatt i en sträng knut på hjässan. Hon såg sträng ut, men trots det var hennes ögon fulla av liv och funderingar. Sirius kunde inte låta bli att känna en viss respekt för henne, trots hennes stränga uppenbarelse, och att döma av James' kroppshållning bredvid honom kände han likadant. Det var åtminstone någon sorts tröst.

"Tack, Hagrid", sa kvinnan milt åt jätten. "Förstaårselever, följ mig."

Hon ledde dem genom en enorm entréhall, som fick självaste Sirius att nästan tappa hakan, förbi en enorm marmortrappa och vidare genom hallen. De gick också rakt förbi en dörr som måste leda till Stora salen, som Andromeda berättat så mycket om, där de andra eleverna satt, och in i en liten, trång kammare. Där trängde de ihop sig allihop, spända och nervösa. Sirius sneglade åt sidan och fångade James blick. Han såg spänd, men glad ut.

"Då så", sa kvinnan och påkallade deras uppmärksamhet. "Jag är professor McGonnagall, lärare i Förvandlingskonst och biträdande rektor." Hon lät blicken flyga över dem, och Sirius tyckte att den dröjde något längre vid Remus än vid någon annan, men fäste ingen större vikt vid det. "Ni kommer snart att föras in i Stora salen och möta de övriga eleverna på skolan, men innan dess kommer ni att sorteras in i fyra olika elevhem. Elevhemmen som finns är Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw. Vart och ett av elevhemmen har en förnämlig historia, och alla fyra har frambringat mäktiga trollkarlar och häxor. Jag hoppas att ni alla kommer att bli en tillgång för ert elevhem, vilket det än må bli." Hon lät än en gång blicken svepa över dem innan hon fortsatte.

"Sorteringen är en mycket viktig ceremoni, eftersom ert elevhem kommer att vara som er familj under era följande sju år på skolan. Ni kommer att ha lektioner tillsammans med de övriga i ert hem, tillbinga ledig tid i hemmets sällskapsrum, äta vid hemmets elevhemsbord och sova i hemmets sovsal. Varje brott mot reglerna kommer att få ert elevhem att förlora poäng, medan varje tillgång och triumf kommer att förtjäna ert elevhem poäng. Vid årets slut vinner det elevhem med mest poäng elevhemspokalen." Hon lät återigen blicken svepa över dem, den där skarpa, stränga blicken som samtidigt var full utav liv och livsanda. "Jag ska gå och förberedda de andra eleverna för er. Vänta här."

Efter McGonnagalls föreläsning bröt det omedelbart ut mummel i det lilla rummet. James vände sig snabbt mot Sirius, och ögonen lyste på honom.

"Vad tror du att sorteringen går ut på? Mina föräldrar har vägrat säga något, hur mycket jag än har tjatat." Sirius log beklagande mot honom.

"Sorry James, har inte direkt haft någon och fråga." James ryckte på axlarna och flinade.

"Överraskning, alltså?"

Sirius skrattade till, men innan han hann svara kom professor McGonnagall in i rummet igen och beordrade dem att ställa upp sig på led. James föll in i ledet framför Remus och bakom Sirius, en bra plats, enligt honom. Sedan började ledet marschera, ut ur kammaren och in i det stora rummet där resten av eleverna vistades, Stora salen. James drog ett djupt andetag när han kom in, och han var inte den ända. Det var enormt, med fyra långa bord, ett för vart elevhem, och så honnörsbordet längst fram. När James såg upp insåg han att taket måste vara förtrollat på något sätt, för istället för ett grovt trätak syntes natthimlen ovanför dem. Sirius vred på sig i ledet och flinade brett, medan de fortsatte gå genom salen.

"Hela mitt hus hade lätt fått plats här inne", muttrade han och såg sig om. "Men titta som alla stirrar! Vi är väl inga djur på zoo, heller?" James skrattade till, trots att det egentligen inte fanns någon anledning. När dem kom fram till änden av salen, nästan ända framme vid honnörsbordet, stannade McGonnagall och fick eleverna att vända sig om, så att de hade ansiktet vänt mot eleverna och ryggen mot lärarna. Sedan placerade hon försiktigt ut en pall med en nött gammal trollkarlshatt på och tog ett kliv åt sidan. James höjde förvånat på ena ögonbrynet, men gjorde som alla andra i salen, och stirrade på hatten. Han visste inte riktigt vad han förväntat sig, men det han definitivt inte trott var att hatten skulle börja _sjunga_.

James hörde inte mycket av sången. I början var han allt för chockad över att en hatt över huvud taget kunde sjunga, och sedan fann han inte sången särskilt intressant, heller. Den beskrev bara elevhemmens egenskaper, och dem hade han känt till sedan han var liten. Hufflepuff stod för rättvisa och lojalitet, Slytherin för slughet och påhittighet, Ravenclaw för intelligens och lättlärdhet och så Gryffindor, för mod, djärv- och tapperhet. James kände hur han log när hatten sjöng om Gryffindor, och hoppades verkligen att den skulle placera honom där. När hatten tillslut avslutade sin sång började hela salen runga av applåder, och James applåderade nonchalant med dem. Bredvid sig hade han Sirius, som flinade, brett och roat. Han verkade inte ett dugg nervös, inte alls. Professor McGonnagall klev fram igen och drog upp ett långt pergamentstycke från ingenstans, medan hon lät sin stränga blick glida över dem.

"När jag ropar upp ert namn kommer ni upp hit och sätter på er hatten", ropade hon, och James drog ett lättat andetag. De behövde alltså bara prova hatten. Inga problem. "Adamson, Julie!"

En liten, bleck och fräknig flicka med ljust hår kilade fram och drog på sig hatten. Den funderade ett par sekunder, och sedan öppnades brättet på vid gavel.

"Ravenclaw!" Bordet med en gobeläng av en bronsörn på blå bakgrund började applådera, och Adamson skyndade snabbt fram och sjönk ner på en av bänkarna, plötsligt blossande röd i ansiktet. Ännu en flicka sorterades, till Hufflepuff den gången, sedan ropade McGonnagall upp namnet "Black, Sirius!" och Sirius svassade fram till pallen. James höll tummarna medan hatten funderade. Det dröjde kanske fem sekunder, och sedan…

"Gryffindor!" Det blev tyst. Sirius drog av sig hatten, flinade och vinkade ironiskt mot Slytherins bord, där de flesta såg chockade och arga ut, innan han med ett brett leende gick fram till Gryffindorbordet. Hans glada, uppriktiga min och hånet mot Slytherin verkade få Gryffindorarna att återfå fattningen, för snart jublade de högt åt Sirius. James log.

Fler elever ropades upp, men James reagerade inte förrän på E, när flickan från tåget, som tydligen hette Lily Evans, ropades upp. Hon gick fram och satte sig försiktigt på pallen. Hatten funderade ett par sekunder och förklarade henne sedan för Gryffindorare. Flickan log glatt mot det applåderande bordet, men kastade en beklagande blick över axeln på pojken från tåget, han som velat hamna i Slytherin… James' gled åter bort i sina egna tankar, och reagerade inte förrän Remus Lupin ropades upp. Han såg spänd ut när han gick upp till hatten, men bara ett par ögonblick senare vrålade den:

"Gryffindor!" Och Remus gick med ett lättat leende bort och satte sig mittemot Sirius, som flinade och gjorde tummen upp mot honom. James blev mer och mer spänd, och när Peter Pettigrew också förklarades Gryffindorare kände han det som om han helst av allt bara ville åka hem igen. Men då professor McGonnagall ropade "Potter, James!" lät han ansiktsdragen slätas ut i ett nonchalant leende innan han gick upp till pallen. Professor McGonnagall sänkte ner hatten över James huvud, och nästan omedelbart hörde han hur en tunn röst började viska i hans öra.

"Åh, en Potter… massor av mod, absolut, och begåvning likaså… ja, det är klart att det ska bli… Gryffindor!" Det sista ordet vrålade hatten ut över salen, och James log brett mot bordet under lejonbaneret när han satte sig ner bredvid James. Flickan från tåget gav honom en ogillande blick, som James bara besvarade med ett charmerande leende. Sirius flinade.

Det var inte många kvar att sortera, och det enda namn som James intresserades av var Severus Snape, snörvel från tåget, som nästan omedelbart placerades i Slytherin. James fnös lågt åt honom, vilket resulterade i ännu en skarpt ogillande blick från Lily Evans håll. När sorteringen var avslutad reste sig Dumbledore upp, men han höll inget tal, log bara och sa att han hoppades att maten skulle smaka. Sedan satte han sig ner igen, och tallrikarna framför dem fylldes med mat av alla sorter, mat som inte ens kunde mäta sig med James' mammas kokkonst, och det ville inte säga lite.

Remus åt inte med samma entusiasm som dem andra av maten. Visst, den var god, helt underbar, men Remus behövde bara titta på kycklingen och köttet för att börja må illa. Han visste inte riktigt hur han skulle förklara sin ständiga frånvaro en gång i månaden för de övriga pojkarna i hans årskurs, men det fick bli ett senare problem. Det enda han var helt säker på var att han inte tänkte berätta sanningen för dem, aldrig i livet. Då skulle hans chanser att få vänner vara praktiskt taget obefintliga.

Istället ägnade Remus middagen åt att försöka lägga sina klasskamraters namn på minnet. Pojkarna var inte så svårt, de hade ju presenterats för varandra på tåget, och han mindes dem tydligt som Sirius Black, James Potter och Peter Pettigrew. Flickorna, däremot, hade han aldrig träffat förut, men trodde ändå att han visste vad de hette. Lily Evans, hon från tåget, var ju inte svår att minnas tack vare sitt flammande, röda går och dem där smaragdgröna ögonen. Ett unikt utseende, absolut. Det fanns fyra andra flickor också, som han var rätt säker på hette Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald, Jessica Morris och Nicole O'Brien. Jessica och Nicole verkade redan goda vänner, medan Marlene, Mary och Lily verkade komma bra överens dem också.

"Så", sa Sirius plötsligt och flinade. "Vad har vi inte pratat om än?"

"Familjen?" föreslog James med ett flin. "Jag kan börja, för det är inget speciellt med min familj. Vi är renblodiga sedan långt tillbaka i tiden, men jag har inga syskon, bor bara med mamma och pappa." Han flinade uppfodrande mot oss, och Sirius log han också.

"Japp, också renblodig sedan långt tillbaka", flinade han och himlade med ögonen. "Har massor av kusiner, men bara en nära här, tror jag. Narcissa Black, hon går sitt femte… eller sjätte kanske? Jag vet faktiskt inte, men i Slytherin går hon i alla fall, precis som resten av familjen." Han grimaserade. "Annars bor jag med mina föräldrar, min lillebror och vår idiot till husalf, vars största mål i livet är att få huvudet avhugget och uppsatt på väggen. Normalt, eller vad säger ni?" Han flinade, och James vrålade av skratt. Peter fnissade nervöst, innan också han tog till orda.

"Min mamma är renblodig sedan långt tillbaka", pep han. "Pappa är halvblod, tror jag, men vi pratar sällan om hans familj." Han ryckte på axlarna, och killarna nickade innan dem vände sig mot Remus. Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag bor med min pappa, och han är halvblod", började Remus lågt. "Mamma var mugglarfödd."

Han mötte inte de andras undrande, medlidsamma blickar utan tuggade istället långsamt i sig en bit med sötpotatis och morötter. Resten av middagen förflöt relativt händelselöst, men Remus märkte hur han mer och mer började komma in i gänget. James och Sirius var öppna och glada, frågade honom utan att pressa, precis som Remus ville ha det. Han skrattade inte lika lätt som dem, men de fick honom åtminstone att le ett par gånger, vilket var en bedrift. När efterrätterna tillslut försvann efter vad som kändes som flera timmar reste sig professor Dumbledore igen.

"I år har vi bara en ny lärarutnämning", sa han med ekande röst i den tysta salen. "Tillåt mig välkomna professor Andrews, er nya lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster." Han nickade mot en leende man i trettioårsåldern, som log mot havet av elever, och belönades med några leenden tillbaka och ett smatter av applåder. "Annars vill jag bara påminna om att skogen på skolområdet är förbjudet område för samtliga elever." Här utbytte James och Sirius leenden och roade blickar, och Remus ruskade på huvudet, för han förstod precis vad dem tänkte på. "Såså, iväg till era sängar nu, så att ni är pigga och glada till era första lektioner i morgon bitti."

Professor Dumbledore log, och en prefekt skyndade fram emot dem och bad dem följa med, i ordnad form, till Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Remus såg sig nervöst och osäkert omkring – enligt både brevet och hans pappa skulle professor Dumbledore, madam Pomfrey samt hans nya elevhemsföreståndare ge honom några privata instruktioner angående hans förvandling direkt efter middagen. Han hade knappt tänkt tanken innan professor McGonnagall dök upp.

"Lupin", sa hon lågt och mötte Remus blick. Han nickade. "Följ med mig, ni ska få lite instruktioner. Mr Fletchley, ni kan leda dem övriga förstaårseleverna upp till uppehållsrummet", tillade McGonnagall till prefekten, som nickade. Remus kunde känna dem nyfikna blickarna i ryggen när han följde med professor McGonnagall genom salen och in i ett litet sidorum bakom den. I rummet befann sig redan professor Dumbledore, med sitt långa, silverskimrande skägg och en kvinna som han antog måste vara madam Pomfrey, sjukhusföreståndarinnan. Professor Dumbledore log mot honom, men Remus såg bara nervös ut. Det var egentligen inte så konstigt, med tanke på hur de flesta behandlade honom, och ingen av lärarna i rummet verkade ta hans nervositet som ett tecken på oförskämdhet.

"Ja, Mr Lupin", sa Dumbledore, fortfarande leende. "Vi ska bara ge er lite grundläggande information. Alla i lärarstabben känner till er sjukdom, men ingen av eleverna." Remus nickade nervöst. "Vi har kommit fram till ett lämpligt ställe för er att förvandlas, inte långt härifrån. De första månaderna kommer madam Pomfrey", han nickade mot sjukhusföreståndarinnan, som log vänligt, "att följa med er till platsen, men sedan får du klara dig själv. Efter varje förvandling ska du naturligtvis komma upp till sjukhusflygeln så snart som möjligt och få vård och sömn om du behöver. Har du inte kommit en timme efter att månen gått ner kommer madam Pomfrey att komma och leta efter dig. Förstår du?"

Remus nickade och log lite. Han kunde inte tro att lärare, vuxna människor, rena människor, som kände till hans sjukdom faktiskt talade till honom på det här sättet. Vänligt, uppmuntrande, som om han vore normal. Den enda som hittills gjort det, av dem som visste om vad han var, hade varit hans pappa. John Lupin, som förmodligen var den bästa pappa ett barn kunde önska sig.

"Bra", sa professor Dumbledore. "Du har koll på tiderna för fullmånefasen själv, inte sant? Kom till sjukhusflygeln i god tid före din första förvandling på fredag kväll, så kommer madam Pomfrey följa dig till förvandlingsplatsen. Nu, Minerva, kan du väl följa Mr Lupin till uppehållsrummet?"

"Naturligtvis, Albus", sa professor McGonnagall. Hon vände sig om, och Remus följde efter. Han kastade bara en kort blick över axeln på Dumbledore när han gick ut och mumlade fram ett tyst, men äkta, "tack". Professor Dumbledore bara log mot honom, som om han vore ren och mänsklig. Remus var tyst hela vägen upp till uppehållsrummet, men lade den noga på minnet, eftersom han anade att det skulle vara användbart. När de tillslut kom fram till ett porträtt av en stor, tjock dam i änden av en korridor stannade professor McGonnagall.

"Här är ingången till Gryffindors uppehållsrum", sa hon lugnt. "Lösenordet är 'Rubiner'", tillade hon, och porträttet svängde omedelbart åt sidan. Remus nickade och såg snabbt på henne.

"Okej. Tack så mycket, professor McGonnagall."

"Ingen orsak", svarade hon, och han kunde ha svurit på att hon log innan porträttet svängde igen bakom honom.


End file.
